Seeing Ghosts
by dreamerdoll
Summary: Kel and her friends are out to eat one evening and she meets the person she least expects to see. Set after Lady Knight.
1. Default Chapter

**Seeing Ghosts  
  
Summary: Kel and her friends are out to eat one evening and she meets the person she least expects to see. Set after Lady Knight.  
  
Disclaimer: As you may have guessed, I am not Tamora Pierce. Just an obsessed thirteen-year-old who wishes she could write half as well. BTW, this is going to be my disclaimer for the whole story.**

* * *

Chapter One: Why am I cursed with friends? 

Kel set down her glaive just as a knock sounded on her door. With a sigh, she moved to answer it.  
  
Neal ambled into her room, talking about who knew what. Kel certainly didn't. She was toning him out, figuring he was once more complaining about his cousin, Dom. Instead, she thought of what she needed to do for the rest of the day; she needed to go for a ride, she needed to take her measurements down to Lalasa so a new ball gown could be made, she needed to practice her sword work. That, actually, could be saved for the next day. So, only two things left to do.  
  
Suddenly, a hand was being waved in front of her. She jumped slightly, startled from her thoughts. "What, Meathead?" She asked, irritated.  
  
"Did you even hear a word I said?" He questioned sharply in return.  
  
"What was that?" Was the teasing reply.  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Gods, why do you torture me like this?"  
  
"Because its so much fun. Now, what did you want?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Merric, Owen, and I are going down to the city for dinner. We wanted to know if you wanted to come."  
  
She started to speak, but Neal placed a hand over her mouth, rudely stopping her. "And yes, we did ask Dom, but no, he can't come, because he has a meeting." He removed his hand, and she shot him a glare.  
  
"I wasn't going to ask what Dom was doing. I was going to ask what time we were leaving."  
  
"Yeah, sure." He said skeptically. "We are leaving in two hours."  
  
She nodded her head. "Okay, meet you in the stables then." He walked at the door, leaving Kel to go to the practice courts to do some sword fighting after all.  
  
She made her way to the knights' stables. Neal, Merric, and Owen were already there, saddling their mounts. She quickly set to work on Peachblossom. Now she would only have one thing left on her list to do, and she could do that when she was in the city, too. She smiled as she mounted the big animal.  
  
They made their way off the palace grounds, talking and joking as they went. Suddenly, there was a loud yelp and the ripping of cloth; Peachblossom had taken a bite out of Neal's shirt. The others burst out laughing, as much as by what had happened as by the look on their friend's face. It was priceless. He sat there, his shirtsleeve half ripped off, looking indignant while shooting daggers at the horse with his eyes. The horse, however, just continued to trot along, not caring.  
  
"You laugh now, but you wouldn't if that beast had taken a piece out of my arm!"  
  
"No, Neal, I think we would still laugh. We would just make sure you were okay first." Merric told the angry knight, laughing again, or, more correctly, still.  
  
"Would we really?" Kel quirked an eyebrow, much like her best friend often did. "I didn't think we were so nice."  
  
Neal reached out to slap her, but she put out a hand to stop him. "Neal, I wouldn't do that. I'm sure Peachblossom would be glad to bite you if I asked him to." She gave him a sweet smile.  
  
He returned it before saying, voice low, "You should just use that muzzle I bought you."  
  
She tried to keep her face straight when answering, but it was impossible. "Yes, you're right, Neal. I should. But I doubt it would fit you."  
  
He made a rude gesture toward her before speeding his horse up, saying behind him, "I do not have to put up with your petty insults and foolish words." The others just rolled their eyes before speeding up to catch up with him.  
  
Kel sighed. The other three had had several ales, and were now dancing with some commoner girls. She didn't drink, and all the men already had dancing partners. So, she just sat and picked at her food, half wishing that she had just stayed at the palace.  
  
Merric was suddenly standing in front of her, his face as red as his hair, smiling foolishly. He was extremely drunk. You could smell it in his breath. She took a step back.  
  
"Do you want to dance, milady?" He asked loudly, trying to be heard over the music and the voices behind them.  
  
She nodded her head slowly, knowing she had nothing better to do. They stepped out onto the dance floor, and Kel looked at him more closely. He had a smudge of lipstick on his lips, apparently from the big bosomed blonde he had been dancing with earlier. His clothes were also rather rumpled, as if he'd been- no, she didn't want to think about it. Merric was a friend, more like a brother, and she didn't want to have the image thinking of that would bring her.  
  
Instead, she concentrated on the people around her. There was Neal, flirting with a buxom redhead, and Owen, flirting with a girl that looked to be the others younger sister. They were both equally endowed, despite the difference in age, however. She wondered why all of these women seemed to be, well, rather big chested.  
  
"I'm thirsty!" Merric yelled, bringing her attention back to him. He released her hand and scuttled over to the bar. Seconds later, he returned, drink in hand.  
  
"Merric! You're drunk! We need to get you home!" She told him. He giggled. Giggled! She let out a sigh and took a moment to wonder why she was cursed with friends. They had taken her out to eat, and had all gotten drunk and ignored her for most of the time. She pulled Merric over towards the door and went to get Neal and Owen. They both complained as she pulled them away from their ladies, but soon shut up. While Neal wasn't as intoxicated as Merric, Owen certainly was. She suspected that Neal just knew how to hold his drink better.  
  
As she followed the other two out the door to where Merric was, she felt eyes on her back. Quickly, Kel snapped around, wondering who was watching her. There was a man, thin and rather muscular, with long blonde hair and ice blue eyes. A long scar stretched across his right cheek. She turned back to her friends, but snapped back around, knowing who it was she saw, but knowing at the same time it was impossible. After all, he had died about four years ago. It couldn't be him. But she knew it was.  
  
When she looked back, Joren had disappeared.

* * *

**So, how did you like it so far? This is like the longest first chapter I have ever written. 1,115 words! I'm good! J/k. anyway, review!!! Does this count as a cliffhanger? I am not exactly sure...  
  
By the way, if anything doesn't make sense, could you warn me? It was written at one o'clock in the morning. I would be glad to change it if anything is the matter. Thanks!**


	2. Surprises from the Living Dead

**Okay, first I want to thank all these wonderful people:  
  
Wake-Robin- Glad you liked.  
  
The Weaving Wheel- thanks!  
  
Kassi of Stone Mountain- I know. Its just so much easier to not have him die. Besides, who would want to kill of someone as hot as him?  
  
Nolee of Stone Mountain- Wow. Some of us are a little excited.  
  
Gwen of Helmsgove- Thanks! Glad you like it! I will of course try to keep it up.  
  
Mage Light- Thanx! I have no idea at the moment what will happen. I havent planned this one out. It just came to me. I know what you mean, though about these kind of stories not usually catching your attention. They usually don't catch mine either...  
  
Oceanspike- glad to hear it's a cliff hanger! Im so proud of myself! I will try not to do this to you in the near future. NOT! cackles with glee sorry, it was just too much fun.  
  
Pinky- I wrote more! Thanks, btw. Ah, you will see very soon how it is true...  
  
Ossini- YAY! HES ALIVE!  
  
Mystic Moon Empress- its another j/k fic. Glad you like my prologue. I updated, just not very soon...  
  
Fantasizing-Lady-Knight- Glad you loved it! I'll keep writing, I promise!  
  
Alianne of conte- glad you like. No, she isnt, but yeah, neal thinks she likes dom. She does.  
  
Eat paper- yay! Cliffie! You will see.... being mysterious is fun it was so awful when he died! Ooh, I'll have to go check out your fic. It has JOREN! The 'hes alive' thing is for those of us who live in denial. Its so much easier that way.  
  
PsychoLioness13- Glad you liked. Sorry about the speech thingie. It was like one oclock in the morning and I wasn't rally paying attention.  
  
Dracorium-I wrote another cliff hanger! Im so happy! I'm evil! How awesome! Its been so long since someone told me that! Everyone has been calling me, dare I say it, sweet! The blue monkey?  
  
Well, anyway, thanks everyone! You guys are sooooo awesome! Now, on to the story!**  
  
Chapter Two:

Surprises from the Living Dead  
  
Kel rode Peachblossom down the quiet alley, heading for Lalasa's shop. She was glad to be away from her friends. She didn't want to deal with them when they were drunk. Luckily, Neal was slightly more sober than the rest. Besides, she trusted their mounts. They would bring their riders back safely.  
  
She knocked lightly on the door, and when no answer came, she knocked again, harder.  
  
Silently, she cursed herself. She was such an idiot! Of course Lalasa wouldn't be here this late! She would be at her house, sleeping.  
  
The lady knight quickly scribbled a note for the other woman and pushed it under the door.  
  
She had an eerie feeling that someone was watching her. She turned quickly around and her eyes carefully swept the street, looking for possible threats. No one was there. She turned to mount Peachblossom, careful to watch for movement.  
  
There it was, in the shadows. Someone was watching her. She rode a little up the street. The person followed, still avoiding the light.  
  
She turned the corner, towards where the person was. He hadn't anticipated the move and had no time to hide. Quickly, she grabbed a knife and placed it at the mans throat.  
  
"Who are you and why are you following me?" She demanded in a hard voice. He turned around slowly, arms raised, silently telling her he meant her no harm. He was facing her, but she couldn't see him. They were standing in the shadows still.  
  
He moved out under a street light, and she quickly followed, careful to keep her knife in place.  
  
"You know who I am, Keladry." He told her. She dropped her knife from surprise. Quickly she brought out another one.  
  
"You must be mistaken. I have no idea who you are." Her voice was cold and emotionless, masking the confusion she felt. It couldn't be him! She had managed to tell herself that she had been seeing things back at the pub. How was she supposed to pass this one off?  
  
"Of course you do. Now, why don't you take that nice knife away from my throat and let me speak?" His voice had venom that didn't fit the calm, polite words.  
  
Hesitantly, she took a step back, but kept the knife in her hand, ready for an attack.  
  
He watched her, eyebrow quirked up. She glared at him. Finally, when it became evident that he wasn't going to speak, she asked again, "Who are you, and why are you following me?"  
  
"Either you are more stupid than I thought, or you just don't want to admit to yourself that I'm here. Well, since you obviously don't know, I am Joren of Stone Mountain, messenger of the Gods."  
  
She nearly fainted. This couldn't be happening to her! It wasn't possible!  
  
"Maybe I got drunk." She mumbled. "When I wake up in the morning, none of this will have never happened. I'm just imagining things."  
  
He watched her, amused by her rambling. "What is it with humans? They have to be able to explain everything."  
  
"You were just the same way, so shut up, Stone Mountain." She bit out.  
  
Her eyes opened wide in surprise. She had just talked to him like she would have when they were pages! Oh, great gods! What was wrong with her? He wasn't even real! He was a figure of her imagination, for Mithros' sake!  
  
"Okay, you need to get back to the palace. Maybe Neal put something in your cider. He's done it before. He might have done it again. Mount Peachblossom and leave." She told herself.  
  
Numbly, she mounted the big gelding and slowly started to make her way back to the palace. There was a blast of gold, and suddenly, Peachblossom wasn't moving. His hooves were stuck to the ground with a glowing gold glue-like substance.  
  
She turned to look at him, shocked. He didn't have magic! And that spell would take a really powerful mage, she knew.  
  
"What in the Realms of the Black God did you do, Stone Mountain? You don't even have magic!" And there she was, talking to him again. Acting like he was really alive.  
  
He had a cocky grin on his face. "I told you, I'm a messenger for the Gods. They gave me magic to help aid me in my task."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
He was still wearing that annoying grin. That grin that had always been on his face when they were younger. "To help you, of course."  
  
She fainted.

* * *

Short chapter. Very short chapter. You'll survive. Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Is that a cliffie? Not sure. Hope so! Well, review! NOW! 


	3. Of Quests and Second Chances

**This chapter is dedicated to Nolee, who is griping cuz i dedicated a whole story to kit. sorry! **

**And, a huge thankyou to rootless californian, who said i sounded like tammy!!!!!!!!! **

**now, to the thank yous-**

**Alianne Cooper- **oh well, dont worry about it. i know what you mean, i have the same problem. i like it, too. i know. she wasnt really paying that close of attention. but i would notice if someone was watching me. yeah, its realistic enough. i wouldnt believe it if someone dead was standing in front of me! i have her decked up, i know. you will get an explenation for him helping in this chapter.glad you liked, anyway!  
**LillianaRose-**glad you thought it was funny. much fun to write.

**alianne of conte-**of course. wouldnt have it any other way.

**wake robin-**its not like he really has a choice, anyway. death does change people- they rot and get eaten by worms.

**Mage Light-**ooh, im writing a scary story. awesome!!!  
**Gwen of Helmsgrove- **yeah, this is pretty much all ive done this summer. even on vacation, i would write. i read a lot of fanfiction too, though. and when i wasnt reading that, i was reading normal books. busy summer.

**rootless californian- **thanks! but i wouldnt go around announcing that you dont like joren. i wont do anything, but nolee may hurt you. shivers i sound like tammy!!! awesome!!!! thats like the greatest compliment you could give me! ahh! i love you!

**violet rush- **glad you like! i know what you mean. if they have some dumb reason, it bugs me. i like it more when he doesnt die! i wont do a cliffie at the end of every chapter. not only would it be annoying, it would be hard on me!

**mepb-** glad you like!

**Allimba**-thanks!

**wild black fire-** i know, but stranger things have been known to occur...i _think_

**Imperfectionist ;D- **dont wanna know which ways. thanx, though, and glad you liked.

**pinky-** glad you liked. it is rather funny...

**eat paper- **i didnt really like him that much when i first read it, but now it makes me feel awful when i read that part.

**PsychoLioness13-**what was she gonna do, slap the ghost? so he wasnt exactly a ghost. i think anyone would have fainted upon learning that your worst enemy, who had died, came back as a messenger of the gods to help you with who knows what. well, neway, glad you liked.

**alyios-**hey, not joren-mad! i am dom mad, and maybe even neal mad, but not joren mad. so what if im obsessed! nolee is, however. you should have read her first review. i believe it was **JOREN! Gah...Joren...update...gah...NOW...gah...**

**oceanspike-**fine, be like that. dont review. but i am evil!

**CrystalLili- **i will.

**Falcon-** i know! im so excited!

**crazylittlekiwifruit-is-too-lazy-to-log-in** - interesting name youve got there. j/k. anyway, yeah, thats about how it goes. glad you liked. and i will write as fast as i get good ideas.

**Nolee-**no big deal. i hate it when that happens!!!!glad you liked. most people are giving me grief about her fainting. i personally thought it amusing.

**Fanta-**im glad you liked that. it was fun! i just loved the idea for that as a title. its just, so, well, so suiting!anyway, thanks!

**bloodsoakedtiger-**glad you liked. and i wont forget your review. its the funny ones and the really nice ones i remember.

**DaughterofDeath-**i did!

**MysticMoonEmpress-**glad you liked, and gladder still it made you laugh.very short, i know. well, hope this ones longer.

**thats all! well, thank you guys so much! youre all awesome!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

Of Quests and Second Chances

Kel awoke with an awful headache. She looked around the unfamiliar room. Where was she? It appeared like an inn. Old furniture, worn wall hangings, and a small bed, barely fit for one person.  
  
The door opened. Instantly, she reached for a knife. Joren walked into the room, towel rapped around his waist, hair wet. She blushed and turned away from his bare torso.  
  
A cocky grin crossed his face at her reaction. She was itching to slap it off his face, but resisted.  
  
After several moments, he told her, "You can turn around." She did, careful to control her face.  
  
"Now, would you mind telling me where I am, what you are doing here, and, more to the point, how you came to be here?"  
  
He just smiled. She glared.  
  
"What, didn't understand yesterday, Lump? I told" He stopped quickly, grimacing in pain.  
  
Kel watched, curious as to what was happening. His face soon cleared, and he continued with what he had been saying, as if nothing had happened.  
  
"I told you, I was sent back by the Gods to help you. As to your other question, you are in the room I rented at the Hog's Head. Can you tell I've been reading HP? In my bed, by the way."  
  
"Oh, quit being a baby, Stone Mountain. It's not like I asked you to give up your bed. I would have been perfectly fine if yesterday hadn't happened."  
  
He shot a glare at her. "Would you hurry up and eat so we can leave?" He shoved the food into her hands, and she slowly began to eat, careful to keep her eyes on him.  
  
After the plate had been cleared, she stood up and stretched.  
  
"Now, if you will excuse me, I have to get back to the palace. Thank you for the bed." She smiled slightly before heading for the door.  
  
"Oh, no. We have things to do." He grabbed her arm. She twisted his up, and he grudgingly released her, but moved to stand in front of the door, blocking her exit.  
  
"Very well." She glared. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
Joren let out a sigh before pulled his hood over his head. It shadowed his face, making it impossible to tell who it was.  
  
"Not here." He told her shortly before pulling her down the hall and onto the busy street.  
  
After they had walked for several minutes, she asked, annoyed, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Your rooms. More privacy, and you have some things we'll need." She nodded her head, and they walked silently to the palace.  
  
Kel looked around the corner, careful to make sure the hall was empty. She didn't want anyone to see him. That would take a lot of explaining she was not ready for. She didn't even know what was going on, for Mithros' sake!  
  
Joren watched her, amusement plain in his eyes. She shot him a glare before quickly unlocking the door to her room and shoving him inside.  
  
He sat down comfortably in a chair, and she followed suit. "You'd better start explaining." She ordered.  
  
"You know already that the Gods sent me back. I am to aid you in your quest."  
  
"What quest?" She practically screamed in frustration. He had already told her all this! She needed to know the rest!  
  
He raised a finger, telling her to wait. With a snap of his fingers, gold walls magically appeared around her room, making it impossible for anyone that might be lurking outside to hear their conversation.  
  
"The war with Scanra is getting worse. You know that already. What you don't know is that Maggur has done something, many somethings in fact, to earn the Gods' anger. They want you to venture to Scanra and get something for them. Something that will put an end to the war, that will bring Maggur off his throne."  
  
"What is it I am to get?" She asked impatiently. Gods, was this man always that evasive?  
  
"You need to get the Crown of Kings, the thing that gives him the power over all the clans."  
  
"How much power, exactly, does this crown hold? What else can it do?" She leaned forward in her seat, hooked.  
  
"That's the hard part. No one knows besides Maggur. We'll have to do quite a bit of scroll searching."  
  
"Oh, wonderful." She mumbled before thinking to ask, "And why, exactly, are you here, besides to bring these happy tidings?"  
  
He groaned and leaned back in his chair. "I told you already, I am to aid you! I have to go with you and help you in any way I can, as said by the Gods." He scowled, obviously unhappy at the idea. He wasn't the only one.  
  
"What do you get for doing this, then?" She arched a brow.  
  
"I get a second chance at life." 


End file.
